


one of the boys

by ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only a bit, Fluff, M/M, first work here :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgase/pseuds/ahgase
Summary: "So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guysJust give me a chance to prove to you tonight"Because YoungJae slept with everyone around. Everyone but JaeBum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :)
> 
> So actually I have a lot of other fics to finish, but since I finally have an ao3 account, here I am writing a new one. This is slightly based on Ed and Audrey’s relationship in ‘I am the messenger’, which is my all-time favorite book. The quote is from Katy Perry’s One of the Boys ~
> 
> English is not my native language, so there can be mistakes. Sorry if it's too bad OTL

"So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight"

 

JaeBum saw YoungJae for the first time on the first day of his sophomore year.

As usual, the school was flooded with new students walking around trying to find their classroom in the big building. Most of them just wandered around in hopes of finding it themselves, too scared to ask any of the older students, even when a lot of the veterans looked really excited and welcoming.

But JaeBum wasn’t one of them, because he wasn’t fond of those first days. Not at all. Not because of the people themselves – as the observant boy he was, JaeBum actually liked the perspective of seeing new people, but he just hated how chaotic everything used to get on those days and how he couldn’t find any quiet place around the school on the welcoming week.

So, as JaeBum sported his signature grumpy expression while he waited for JinYoung to arrive, he didn’t expect to see a freshman in front of him when he turned around after receiving a delicate pat on the shoulder:

“Hey!” The younger boy smiled, waving his hand in a small greeting. “Can you please tell me where classroom 1-B is?”

“It’s there.” JaeBum moved a bit so the freshman could see the room he was pointing in the end of the corridor. “The last one.”

JaeBum was still a bit amused by how the new student chose him out of dozens of more friendlier-looking guys to ask for directions when the boy bowed politely, thanking him and walking to the class JaeBum pointed, soon disappearing inside it.

Ever since that day, he never stopped seeing YoungJae around.

They joined the same music club at school.

They had the same baseball practice every Thursday.

Soon they found out that they lived on the same neighborhood, and that both of them enjoyed visiting the same café down the school road.

It was just a matter of time for them to become friends, and suddenly JaeBum and YoungJae passed from small greetings to walking to the canteen together and then going on _Friends_ marathons over the weekends with their other friends.

* * *

JaeBum didn’t know exactly when or how he fell in love with YoungJae.

He just knew one day he was looking at YoungJae by across the room, thinking about how he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

YoungJae’s brown hair that brought out his shining chocolate eyes.

His loud laugh that always came with some hurting slaps.

The thick tights that made JaeBum gulp in nervousness every time YoungJae wore shorts.

YoungJae’s hands gesturing in a frenetic pace as he spoke about games.

JaeBum realized he found everything the boy did endearing.

That’s why JaeBum didn’t have in him to hate YoungJae.

Even after the time when JinYoung spilled to everyone in the room about JaeBum’s feelings, and YoungJae just laughed it out, saying JaeBum didn’t have a chance. At that moment, YoungJae flushed pink, and JaeBum soon concentrated on that color over his aching heart.

After some time, JaeBum confronted YoungJae about those words. He tried to make it seem like a joke, even though both of them knew it wasn’t.

YoungJae simply told him he loved him a lot.

_“I love you too much to mess around with you, hyung.”_

Next day, YoungJae appeared with another guy.

Time passed, and then other guys came. YoungJae entered the same university as JaeBum, so the boy could see him walking hands on hands with dozens of guys JaeBum saw around in their basketball practice, welcoming YoungJae with passionate kisses and wandering hands.

Every couple of months, he spotted YoungJae with a different man. He never seemed to be in love, but he did seem to be happy.

YoungJae always told his friends it was only sex. Being the nice person he was, YoungJae only attracted a lot of people, so he had always someone by his side.

Naturally, JaeBum was slowly giving up.

YoungJae was a natural charmer, heading to a bright future with the best people around him. JaeBum, in opposition, was introverted guy faded to a common job and an even more common life.

But that never stopped him from imagining having YoungJae on his bed, cuddling together as they talked about little nothings.

* * *

 It was a Saturday evening, one of those days where JaeBum was a mess.

He knew he was once again overthinking, but he couldn’t stop himself.

He loved YoungJae, and YoungJae knew he did.

YoungJae knew and yet he had the nerve to tell JaeBum he liked him too much to fuck with him. JaeBum couldn’t understand.

YoungJae slept around with all those guys he said he didn’t like when he had JaeBum, dying to be with him, and he didn’t accept?!

_He loves me and because of that, he doesn’t have sex with me._

Sometimes JaeBum really wanted to be JinYoung or Mark or one of those friends, because they’ve got to be with YoungJae, to feel his skin under their fingers. But if JaeBum stopped to think about it he wanted so much more than lust-driven touches. JaeBum wanted something different, something deep. He didn’t want just sex.

But he had no sex or nothing at all.

Even so, JaeBum couldn’t come to hate YoungJae. Actually, JaeBum almost thought that YoungJae’s words were true. Because he was doing exactly the same thing: loving from afar, afraid of involving himself even more.

JaeBum was fussing over his sheets when someone knocked on his door. By the melodic way the knocks resonated on his apartment, he knew exactly who it was.

“Hey, hyung.”

This was a habit: when YoungJae was sad for any reason, he would come to JaeBum’s small apartment and enter it without asking. They had this knocking-thing that was only theirs, and acted as permission. Not that YoungJae needed permission for anything in JaeBum’s life anyway.

“What happened?” JaeBum questions a bit harsher than he intended, not too pleased to have to face the reason of his worries right now.

“Are you mad at me?”

JaeBum looks at him to see his messed hair and his red lips. He looks like he had just come up from a make out session.

“MyungSoo left. SungYeol is back.”

MyungSoo was a pretty boy in their piano class. Very talented, not too outgoing, but very sweet nonetheless. SungYeol, his ex-boyfriend – or boyfriend now, by YoungJae’s words – was also a colleague. Sometime during the last month, they broke up, and that’s when YoungJae was spotted in dark corners with the pianist. However, JaeBum never missed MyungSoo’s dazed expression when they were together.

“Oh.” JaeBum was bad in the comfort-game when it came to YoungJae, so he opted not to say anything. He gives YoungJae space so the boy can enter.

“Yeah.” YoungJae sighs, following JaeBum inside and letting himself fall on JaeBum’s bed. “SungYeol texted us some minutes ago. MyungSoo left right away.”

“I’m so-sorry to hear that.” JaeBum stutters, very aware of the lack of space between them in his twin bed. “There is soju in the fridge.”

“You usually have beer.”

“JinYoung came by and left a few bottles.”

“Oh. Thanks.” YoungJae replies, then leaves for the kitchen without looking at JaeBum.

JaeBum uses the moment to think about the situation.

As much as YoungJae dated, he was disappointed. Even though he always assured his friend it was only sex, it was obvious YoungJae attached feelings on it, because he was always down after the break-up (“ _it’s not a break-up if it wasn’t a relationship, hyung”_ ).

“When did JinYoung come?” YoungJae asks while entering the room, offering one of the two bottles he brought to JaeBum and sits again on JaeBum’s bed. Out of habit, JaeBum takes the bottle only to place it on the nightstand, where he knows it will lay untouched for the rest of the night.

“Yesterday.”

“Are you two seeing each other?” YoungJae asks, his voice barely a whisper as he faces JaeBum.

“What? Of course no?!” JaeBum almost screams, the idea just too absurd for him to understand.

“Why do you look so surprised? You two would make a great couple.” YoungJae smiles a bit to JaeBum.

“Besides the fact that you are the one I like, not him.” The words escapes JaeBum’s gritted teeth before he can stop them.

He regrets the sentence as soon as it leaves his mouth. It was no news for YoungJae, but he should have thought better that just remind the boy of it again. While it remained unsaid, things were almost comfortable between them. Now, an awkward silence floated around the room.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to make you upset.” YoungJae apologizes as he picks on the label of the bottle.

“No problem.”

They fall in silence again. JaeBum fishes his cellphone from his nightstand, not talking again, afraid of hurting YoungJae with something he could say.

They stay like that for some minutes, JaeBum checking his messages, YoungJae playing with JaeBum’s comforter.

 “I should probably stop bothering you with my babbling. It’s strange between us now.”

JaeBum looks up at YoungJae to find him already looking back. JaeBum holds his gaze until YoungJae speaks again.

 “I don’t even know why I come to you every time something like this happens.”

JaeBum senses something different in YoungJae this night. He usually talks freely about his exes, changing the topic soon to any of their likings. JaeBum wonders if Myungsoo meant something different to YoungJae. Or if ShinWoo has appeared again. Both options make an uneasy feeling grow in JaeBum’s stomach, but he’d rather have to go through seeing YoungJae in love with MyungSoo than having to deal with an asshole like ShinWoo.

JaeBum didn’t even know ShinWoo or what his history with YoungJae was, but he hates him more than anyone else.

YoungJae didn’t often talk about ShinWoo. Actually, JaeBum was the only friend whom YoungJae talked about the things that happened with him.

Not that JaeBum hadn’t already guessed it had been a bad break-up. JaeBum knew YoungJae was heartbroken, because he somehow felt the same. To have it hurt so bad that you wouldn’t let anyone else in your life.

JaeBum knew the consequences even before YoungJae told him that, since ShinWoo, he refused to love anyone, because he wouldn’t be letting people play with him like ShinWoo did.

After the day YoungJae told him that, JaeBum became YoungJae’s confidant.

Since then, JaeBum suffers for loving YoungJae and knowing the boy isn’t willing to love him back.

“I promise this will be the last time, hyung.”

“It’s not a problem, I don’t mind.”

JaeBum abandons the cellphone next to the bottle of soju, and both of them stay quietly on JaeBum’s bed, looking at the floor, feet warmed up by JaeBum’s carpet. The one YoungJae loved when JaeBum first bought it, and brought it from the small living room to put it next to JaeBum’s bed, where it stayed since them.

 “I like being with you. I feel safe.” YoungJae says so quietly JaeBum almost thinks he is hearing things.

But in the silence that engulfs the room, there is no mistake. YoungJae wasn’t the one to talk about his feelings about JaeBum, so the older boy quickly checks if the younger is drunk, but YoungJae’s bottle is still full, now lying forgotten by the bed.

JaeBum swears YoungJae is able to hear how his heart slams his chest upon hearing his words. The uncomfortable feeling in his gut fades as JaeBum feels his insides somersault.

It was now or never.

“Then please let me do something for you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, hyung.” YoungJae says, then after a short moment, he completes. “I don’t want to lose my safe place.”

“You won’t. You will never lose me.” JaeBum moves his hand slowly, until it is besides YoungJae’s on the bed. He sighs when the younger doesn’t put away. They are still side by side on the bed, pinky fingers barely touching, but JaeBum feels overwhelmed. He feels YoungJae is finally opening up for him, letting himself be honest towards JaeBum.

“I always come to you because you are the only one who wants to see me happy. I don’t deserve someone like you.” YoungJae confesses as his hand runs over JaeBum’s and he calmly intertwines their fingers. “I’m not good enough.”

JaeBum felt a trace of hope, tightening the hold on YoungJae’s hand.

“I have never wished more than you already are, YoungJae.”

JaeBum pulls at his hand, scooting a little closer to YoungJae.

“I’m so afraid of disappointing you.” YoungJae whispers once again, looking at their hands together.

JaeBum pulls at his hand again, he wants to make sure YoungJae is looking at him right now.

“You would never. I know exactly who you are, I’ve known you for years.” JaeBum’s eyes are locked to YoungJae’s, in hopes the younger boy can see what’s going on inside him. “You would never be able to disappoint me.”

JaeBum is trying his luck, and now that he finally has the chance, he will try anything to convince YoungJae that he is the most deserving person in the world. Despite the small physical contact, JaeBum feels as if he is seeing all of Youngjae, touching him completely, as if the boy is bare in front of him, undressed of any masks he tried to put on in those eyes.

He kneels on the bed, bringing his other hand to card his finger on YoungJae’s black locks, smiling a bit when the younger boy closes his eyes and leans into the touch. JaeBum spends a second like that, memorizing everything he can.

“Can I kiss you?”

YoungJae eyes are instantly wide open, and JaeBum feels YoungJae’s face heating up from where his hand is, his cheeks colored with an endearing shade of pink. That’s when JaeBum realizes that probably no one had asked for YoungJae’s permission before. It saddens him to think people had not cared about YoungJae’s thoughts, had not treasured YoungJae as they should, but he will make sure he is the one to do it, if YoungJae lets him. He will do it now, and will gladly be all those happy ‘firsts’ YoungJae deserves.

“Let me prove to you I love you.” JaeBum’s voice is soft because he doesn’t want to disturb the connection between them. He doesn’t know what answer will come out of YoungJae’s lips, and honestly, it doesn’t matter. Because he can see the way YoungJae is looking at him. After years, he has learned how to read the boy in front of him.

“I know you do. I have always felt it. You don’t need to prove.” YoungJae takes JaeBum’s hand from his cheek and kisses his palm softly.  “ You are too good for me, hyung.”

YoungJae is the one to close the gap between them. He pulls JaeBum by his hands until their lips are touching.

JaeBum is a bit shocked at first, but soon he melts in the kiss. As YoungJae also kneels in the bed and uses his shoulder for support, JaeBum holds him by the waist, kissing him deeper, determined to give YoungJae all the feelings he had bottled up inside of him, making sure to deliver all those kisses he kept for YoungJae.

YoungJae’s lips are sweet and soft, as JaeBum always imagined them to be. His tongue looks for JaeBum’s, the pressure when they met sending shivers down JaeBum’s arms.

When they separated, YoungJae hides his face in the curve of JaeBum’s necks, sighing contently.

“Wow, Im JaeBum.” YoungJae sounds a bit breathless, and JaeBum loves it. He giggles. It’s weird, both on they kneeling like that, but JaeBum wouldn’t have it in any other way.

YoungJae kisses JaeBum’s neck, little delicate pecks going up and up until he reaches JaeBum’s lips and they are kissing again.

JaeBum doesn’t pay attention at how long they stay there, savoring each other, hands running around warm bodies, until he is sitting in his heels, YoungJae kind of on his tights as JaeBum places chaste kisses all over his face.

He caresses YoungJae’s face, seeing the boy smile back at him. A question hangs heavy on JaeBum’s tongue, he is suddenly afraid YoungJae wants to leave as he always does.

JaeBum’s thumbs draws small circles on YoungJae’s back to relax himself.

“Please, stay the night?” He hopes YoungJae can see everything he wants is to have YoungJae with him right now. He hopes YoungJae wants to be with him too.

YoungJae runs his hands through JaeBum’s hair, kissing his forehead lightly before hugging JaeBum to his chest.

“I’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mark's voice* oh my goodness, kudos and comments! you guys are too lovely! I've spotted some writers I read here and it's so nice to see people whose work I admire reading my things <3 I'll make sure to answer the comments tomorrow :D
> 
> so, this epilogue is a short chapter of totally tooth-rotting fluff! Not to miss the link with the Katy’s-albums-thing, I liked calling it *insert corny announcer voice here* ‘Teenage Dream’ LOL the thing is, the epilogue was finished waaay before the actual oneshot, then ‘7 for 7’ came out and Teenage [teenAY *cofcof*] is my fav song [YoungJae’s ‘bwa-bwa-bwa-bwa’ is killing meeeee] AND THE MOOD FITS SO WELL I had to rewrite this a bit to match the lyrics. Pls feel free to listen to both songs while reading :)

"I know you get me, so I let my walls come down"

 

The first time YoungJae says it, JaeBum is almost asleep, so he thinks it might be a dream. It’s a warm Tuesday evening and they are together on JaeBum’s sofa, watching a movie. Somewhere in the middle of it, JaeBum found himself resting his head on YoungJae’s thighs, eyes closed as the younger boy cards his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

JaeBum looks up sleepy, murmuring a small ‘what?’ over the sound of the TV.

Then YoungJae repeats it again and he is all lovely voice and sunny smile and JaeBum realizes it’s not a dream.

He sits up so quickly his head ducks YoungJae on the chin, to what the younger boy loudly shouts in pain at the same time JaeBum yells a very surprised ‘WHAT?!’. Suddenly YoungJae’s even louder laugh fills the small living room; he must have just seen JaeBum bewildered expression. JaeBum is very awake now, the sound of YoungJae’s laugh still echoing as strong as JaeBum’s heart is hammering his chest. Wide-eyed JaeBum watches as YoungJae’s laugh never seems to die while he still rubs his chin.

“God, let me see it.” JaeBum carefully swats YoungJae’s hand away to look at the damage he caused. There is a red spot near YoungJae’s bottom lip, and it’s a bit swollen, and JaeBum feels like the biggest idiot in the world. “I’m sorry Jae, I’m so dumb, I-”

He interrupts himself to kiss YoungJae’s chin, butterfly kisses spread all over his jaw and soft whispers of ‘sorry’. YoungJae’s laugh has slowly faded into quiet giggles and a smile full of affection, watching as JaeBum kisses his pain away. _Like he’s been doing over this couple of months they have been together._

“Hyung.” YoungJae holds his wrist, gently rubbing circles on JaeBum’s skin. JaeBum looks up at him and YoungJae has that face he only puts on when JaeBum is being too cheesy. It’s just a tiny portion mischievous, but mainly affectionate. “I have to stop you now, or you will apologize for the rest of the night. You haven’t answered me.”

“Are you sure?” JaeBum tries to be serious, but his heart is already betraying him and his voice comes out to giddy.

“Yes, I am. One hundred percent.” YoungJae cutely nods. “JaeBumie, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

JaeBum smiles like the fool he is for YoungJae, but does not answer the question. He does all but smacks YoungJae down on the sofa, covering him in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you <3  
> (p.s. just a small note on the previous chapter, I realized YoungJae punctuates his every sentence with ‘hyung’, so I edited it out a bit HAHAHAHA)

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your opinion on it!


End file.
